


Two Pair

by sgteam14283



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and the Hero are Bros, Blackmail material, Gen, Modern Retelling, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What begins as a friendly game of strip poker takes a unexpected turn. Ben should've seen it coming though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pair

**Author's Note:**

> This came to life because a friend sent me a behind the scenes photo of Rob Kazinsky (who I've fancasted as Ben) from a 'set your clocks back' advert in a pair of black briefs and a bunny jumped me. Set post-Mourningwood but pre-Reaver's mansion. Also thanks to Andrew, the same friend who gave me photo that started this, for helping with the ending. Don't own anything you recognize, I just play in the sandbox. Enjoy!

Ben Finn wasn’t quite sure how it ended up like this. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He was sober enough to realize _why_ he was sitting on the porch of Paige’s safe house, naked except for his boxer briefs, waiting for Lina to show up and take him back to headquarters.

He just didn’t know how Paige had managed to pull it off.

\--

“Read ‘em and weep, sweetheart.” Ben smiled as he laid his cards on the table and watched as Paige threw hers down with a huff. 

“Don’t call me ‘sweetheart’ ever again Finn.” Paige said as Ben raked the chips towards his pile, now larger than hers. They were relaxing after a day of planning and Lina had taken off, saying she needed some quiet after all the arguing, but Ben had stayed and someone had gotten out the cards. That had been four hours ago and most had sloped off, either going to bed or to relieve those on watch, so now it was just her and Ben. “Or I’ll make sure they’ll never find your body when I’m through with it.” 

“Promises, promises.” Ben replied with a flash of his trademark grin as he idly twirled a chip between his fingers. “You’re just sore that I’m better at poker than you.” 

Paige snorted, “You wish.” 

“Who’s won the last three hands in a row?” 

“That’s because I’m distracted. Reaver’s the key to taking down Industrial, I just don’t know how to do it.” Paige snapped with a frown. While she took some pride in being a fugitive, at the same time it made it harder for her to move around and when it came to Industrial you had to actually have your boots on the streets-otherwise the workers didn’t give one whit about what you had to say.

“I’m sure that you’ll think of something.” Ben lazily shuffled the cards, knowing it was getting late but not wanting to leave. Wally was still sore at him over the whole incident at the fort and it was best he made himself scarce as much as he could. Idly flipping them over one by one, he continued, “Why don’t we make it more... interesting? Something that’ll keep your attention.” 

Paige raised an eyebrow at Ben’s suggestion, “Like what?”

“Oh...how about every time one of us loses a hand they remove an article of clothing.”

“You can’t be serious.” 

“Chicken.” Ben said as he tossed the Queen of Hearts across the table towards her.

Paige shot Ben a dirty look and crossed her arms. If he was going to be this way, then she could do it as well. “Fine.” she said while leaning an arm against the table. “But we’ll play by my rules: one hand and the loser has to surrender all of their clothes to the winner.”

“All of them?” Ben repeated with a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

“Everything but our underwear.” Paige sighed as she reached for the deck-she didn’t trust Ben to shuffle, he’d most likely cheat just to see her in her bra and panties. “ _Not that I have anything to be ashamed of._ ” she thought to herself as she finished shuffling and dealt the cards, her hand quickly moving.

Setting the deck in the middle of the table, Paige picked up her cards and looked at them. Making a face she quickly rearranged them and discarded two onto the table while glancing up to see that Ben had discarded three but his face was neutral. 

“Go ahead and draw.” Paige said, folding up her cards and tapping her fingers lightly against the edge.

“Ladies first.” Ben replied while he set his kept cards face down on the table. “Besides, I’d feel bad if I beat you so quickly.” 

Paige playfully stuck her tongue out at him while picking up the top two cards from the deck. Glancing at them, but making sure to keep her face neutral, she slipped the new cards in and rearranged her hand once more. Realizing what she was close to, Paige wondered if she should risk discarding one more card and hope it was the one she needed or bluff Ben into folding. 

Either way she was determined to win.

Ben was happy with the cards he’d gotten and from the way Paige was staring at her cards she was in trouble. “ _Either that or she’s hit the jackpot._ ” he thought to himself as he rearranged his hand, Ben pulled out a card to get rid of and held it up for her to see. “One more discard?”

Paige looked at Ben and considered his words carefully. Making up her mind she took a card and placed it down. Once they’d both drawn for the last time Paige looked at her cards and forced herself to keep a straight face. “ _Oh this is going to be good._ ” she thought to herself as she then glanced up over the cards at Ben. His expression was neutral as well but she caught his eyes squinting just a bit. Raising an eyebrow she asked, “Good hand?”

Ben shrugged, “Maybe. How about you?”

“Not too shabby.” 

“Listen, we don’t have to do this. It would be awkward if Kidd or someone saw you with almost nothing...on...” Ben started to say, trailing off at the end when he noticed Paige’s stormy look. He then realized that he’d let his mouth run and she wasn’t happy. “Uh...I didn’t, uh-”

“You think I’m _afraid_ if the boys seeing me in my underwear?” Paige asked sharply, cutting Ben off. “Please, who do you think bandaged me up after they got me out of Industrial? If anything _Kidd’s_ the one who’s always embarrassed when I catch him without a shirt on. Now are you going to drag it out or show your hand?”

\--

Lina pulled up to the curb and turned off the car, glancing up towards Paige’s safe house and wondering why Ben had texted that he needed to be picked up. When she’d left with Walter he’d said that it was a nice enough night that he’d walk back to where they were staying. She saw Kidd and Jerry at their posts and thought, “ _Well at least I know that everything’s fine inside._ ”

Getting out of the car, she waved to the boys while walking towards the house. Realizing that she couldn’t see him she called out, “...Ben?”

Ben heard the car pull up and waited for Lina to appear. When she did and called out his name he stuck up a hand and waved, “Over here.” 

Lina paused, hearing his voice but not seeing him. “Where are you?” she asked while climbing the steps. 

“Over here.” Ben sighed, standing as she appeared. Shivering slightly as the breeze kicked up, he rubbed his arms together slightly to try and keep warm until he could get into the car.

“Why...” Lina trailed off when Ben appeared, and putting a hand to her mouth she tried to stifle the laughter but was failing. “ _Damn he works out._ ” she couldn’t help but think as she leaned against the post and ran her gaze over his body. The thought caused her to pause, having come out of nowhere and slightly startled her-what was going on?

“Yeah, yeah, it’s bloody hilarious.” Ben snapped as he sat down in one of the chairs on the porch and leaned his arms on his legs. Leaning a hand against his mouth, Ben glanced up to see if Lina was done laughing at his expense and saw her face go red. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he wondered what that was all about. Clearing his throat, he asked, “Care to take me home now love?”

“Hm? oh...yeah.” Lina said as she straightened and turned to walk down the steps. But then she paused, having an idea. “But not before I do something.” she said as she spun around while reaching into her back pocket.

“What?” Ben asked as Lina pulled out her mobile. “Oh c’mon...” he said as she held the mobile up and he instantly knew what she was doing. “Why?” 

“Why not?” Lina asked as she took a few more pictures and then pocketed it with a smile. “It’s not everyday a Captain of the Royal Army is standing on a porch in nothing but his boxers. Besides, just imagine how Walter’s going to react when I show him the pictures.” she called out while heading down the steps. 

“You wouldn’t.” Ben prayed she wasn’t serious as he followed and sketched a wave to Kidd and Jerry who grinned back.

“Oh I would.” Lina said as she made her way around the car and leaned against the side of it, resting her arms on the hood. “Now can I ask _why_ you’re in your boxers or is that a resistance secret I’m not privy to yet?” 

“First of all I’m wearing boxer briefs, secondly who says ‘privy’ anymore? It’s the twenty-first century for pete’s sake. And if you must know I lost my clothes in a game of poker against Paige.” Ben replied in a ‘matter of fact’ tone. “Open up the car, it’s fucking cold out here.” 

“It’s winter what did you expect? And with the schools I went to, I can say ‘privy’ if I fucking want to.” Lina teased as she unlocked the doors. Once they were in she started the car and drove back towards headquarters. “What did she have?” she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“A royal flush.”

“And you?” 

Ben hesitated for a few seconds before answering, “...four of a fucking kind.” 

Lina burst into laughter and Ben felt his cheeks heat up but grinned nonetheless, “Yeah...yeah, I know-a horrible hand.”

“So fucking bad.” Lina replied as her laughter faded but didn’t disappear completely. “She’s never going to let you live it down.”

“I know.”

\--

Ben made his way down the hallway of the resistance headquarters towards the landline and tried to ignore the stares he was getting, still in his olive green tank top and black running shorts and running shoes, he’d only just finished his workout and saw the note Lina had tacked onto his door. He knew that her and Wally had been planning to head for Bloodstone, but not so quickly. Part of him was angry that she left a fucking note instead of waiting to say goodbye in person, another part of him was flattered that the Princess cared enough about their friendship that she left a note, while yet another was just confused as hell. “ _I should’ve gone with them...still have a few friends down there that would’ve set us up._ ” he thought while squeezing his iPod and rounding a corner. 

Luck seemed to be with him and the landline wasn’t being used by anyone. After dialing the familiar number, Ben leaned his free arm against the wall above the phone (which looked like it was from the 60s and made him wonder how long had the tunnels been here) while it rang. “C’mon Princess, pick up.” Ben muttered as he waited. Lina’s familiar voice appeared and Ben straightened only to realize it was voicemail and let out a sigh. 

“It’s Ben. Listen...I never really thanked you properly when you picked me up a few days ago. Despite the fact that you took pictures of me nearly naked it really meant a lot that you were there for me....still does actually. And what can I bribe you with so you’ll get rid of them?” Ben asked, smiling a little at how absurd this whole thing was...the infamous Captain Finn asking a woman to get rid of photos instead of keeping them.

Then the smile faded and he closed his eyes. “Anyways, gimme a call when you’re able and I...” Ben trailed off, suddenly unsure if he should say what was on his mind. “we’ll miss you while you’re in Bloodstone, pissing off your brother won’t be the same without you. I’ll...talk to you later.”

Hanging up the phone, Ben stood by it for a minute while wondering what the hell had gotten into him. Normally he wasn’t at a loss for words but with Lina he was left scratching his head. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Ben walked back towards his quarters since he needed a shower before meeting with Kidd and Swift, they were thinking about getting more solider’s from the army into the resistance so when the time came it’d be easier to storm the castle.

“ _Now’s not the time to get involved with anyone, least of all the Princess, there’s too much at stake._ ” Ben thought to himself as he stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over his head.


End file.
